


Hop on my back then.

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron loves his little sister, Caring Aaron, F/M, Multi, Piggy bags, Upset Liv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Gordon's gone away for work leaving Liv really upset and heartbroken when Aaron comes back from school he does the one thing that makes Liv smile.





	Hop on my back then.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on tumblr with Aaron giving Liv a piggyback and it came up. Short one x

"Bye baby." Gordon said as he left he had to go to America for some emergency operation for one of his patients. He hated leaving his family behind especially Liv she was a year old now and stuck to him like glue if she wasn't with Aaron.

Safe to say Liv was heartbroken she cried all night then when he left she hated it her dad was her best friend and now he was gone. 

Aaron came back after school to see Liv on the sofa with red eyes. "Liv? You ok?" Liv just jumped into Aaron's arms and cried "Daddy's gone Aaron! He's not coming back again!" "Oh Liv. Of course he is he's gonna be back soon you know that and he's gonna call us tonight." Aaron tickled her until she laughed. Aaron loved that laugh of hers he could listen to it for days.

He finished tickling Liv who looked at him with hope. Aaron knew what she wanted he put his school bag down and leant against the sofa "hop on my back then!" Liv jumped up and onto his back and Aaron gave her a piggyback everywhere. 

Liv instantly forgot about her dad and focused on Aaron. She had him and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx  
> Find me on tumblr. Robronfan948


End file.
